El Ascenso del Mal
by Revan20
Summary: Coruscant, la cuna de la galaxia y la república. Gracias a esta vive un período de paz que se extiende por los planetas afiliados a la Nueva República y al Consejo Jedi pero esto no bastará para detener el mal que se acerca. ¿Qué serán? ¿Los Sith? ¿Mercenarios afiliados a los Hutt? Nadie sabe. Pero pronto la capital galáctica y todo el universo sabrán a que se enfrentan.
1. El ascenso del mal

**El ascenso del mal**

 **¡PAZ, PAZ, PAZ! Son los gritos que más a menudo se escuchan en las calles de la nueva república, del universo limpio y sano creado por la orden Jedi luego de haber acabado con los Sith hace aproximadamente cien años.**

 **En Coruscant la orden se logró restaurar, la gente vivía en armonía. La orden permanecía como unos agentes de la paz, trayendo tranquilidad, sosiego y placidez en cualquiera de las calles de este gran planeta. Al igual que otros que estaban emparentados con la nueva república: Dantooine, Jakku, Corelia…**

 **A diferencia de otros como Tantooine, Hoth o Geonosis que están en el bando de los Hutt. La más reciente amenaza, lo único que puede desestabilizar la paz en la galaxia. Comandados por uno llamado Kellen, este bando era increíble: poderoso, ordenado y con alguno de los asesinos más letales. La Orden no la ha prestado la suficiente atención pero ya le han empezado a llegar las primeras noticias debido a la gran dictadura que tienen más allá del Borde Exterior.**

 **Entre todo esto en Korriban, una nueva amenaza está resurgiendo desde las sombras…**

* * *

En los rascacielos de Coruscant se respiraba un ambiente feliz, casi eufórico, sus habitantes que vivían en la burbuja de la República gozaban de una buena economía, de estabilidad social y seguridad con la protección de la Orden cercana. Los Jedis eran considerados los héroes de la galaxia, todos los respetaban y un gran número de soldados, de distintas especies, se han unido a su causa. A pesar de ser un grupo que tiene como filosofía de vida la paz e intentar arreglar cualquier situación mediante la palabra y las negociaciones, un grupo llamado "Los Hijos de la Fuerza", son sus aliados. El pequeño ejército propio de la Orden. Son soldados de todo tipo, que no gozan de la sensibilidad suficiente en la Fuerza pero lograron mediante un acuerdo recibir parte del entrenamiento y la disciplina de ellos.

Estos se hallaban fuera de la orden, comandados por un capitán que le rendía cuenta a un General, normalmente conformados por un Caballero o Maestro Jedi. No todos gozaban de este privilegio, solo los miembros del consejo, y los más poderosos dentro del palacio. Se diferenciaban por distintos colores: Tenían uniformes verdes los soldados comunes y azules los capitanes. Así eran distinguidos entre todos ellos, sin muchos rangos complicados o variantes que dificultarían la cadena de comando.

Uno de los capitanes, Dane, un humano de unos cuarenta y cinco años, se encontraba en las afueras del palacio mientras esperaba a que el Jedi a quién rendía cuentas terminara con alguno de sus asuntos dentro. —Te lo juro, Hitch, algunas veces resulta cansino tener que actuar como un robot con los Jedi. Son sujetos admirables pero algunas veces llevarse por las emociones no está mal— comentó el soldado a otro con una sonrisa de lado mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Sé a qué te refieres Dane, pero así son ellos. ¿Qué más da? A pesar de todo, resultan increíbles ante la vista de cualquiera, incluso de nosotros mismos. Son poderosos y respetables. Dales esa licencia— acotó el más joven de los dos sintiéndose importante por un momento al darle un consejo a alguien de mayor rango.

Con esto Dane empezó a reírse un poco y se acercó a su amigo para colocarle una mano en el hombro. —Empiezas a sonar como ellos, Hitch, que no se te pegue lo de tener un palo metido en el culo— y ante el comentario el chico se unió a las risas de éste.

Así solían ser los puestos de guardias que tenían cada uno de los capitanes y sus subordinados. Tranquilos, aunque alguna que otra vez hayan tenido que replegarse para separar alguna pequeña manifestación a favor de los igualitarios que vivían en los barrios profundos de Coruscant. —Cambiando el tema, Capitán…— volviendo a las formalidades no tuteándolo como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de algo importante —… ¿qué opinas del tema de los igualitarios? Últimamente se encuentran más activos que nunca. No entiendo que es lo que quieren—.

Ladeando la cabeza sacando un cigarrillo y colocándoselo en la boca Dane pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir. —Es algo difícil de explicar, chico, nadie sabe exactamente qué buscan exactamente con sus manifestaciones pero mucha gente rumorea que tienen que ver con los mercenarios comandados por el Hutt que vive en el Borde Exterior, debido a que su nacimiento únicamente ha perjudicado a los Jedi con el slogan de que son seres que no merecen ser alabados por sus poderes y que deberían ser nuestros iguales. ¿Por qué crees que nunca se han pronunciado ante nosotros si somos quienes rompemos sus manifestaciones con un poco de represión?, ¿Quiénes quieren que haya división y muerte entre la gente del palacio más que los mercenarios? Todo indica que son ellos, pero no hay pruebas todavía. Cuestión de tiempo supongo, de todas formas, no le des muchas vueltas… Por ahora son un pequeño grupo que no tiene gran repercusión más que en los barrios profundos del planeta— explicó el mayor de los dos queriendo aclarar las dudas.

En eso, la general de Dane llegó saliendo de la Orden. Ambos hombres se cuadraron ante ella con un saludo, llevando la mano derecha hasta su pecho. —¡General Dahlia!— dijeron en voz alta los hombres alzando su vista para observar a la caballero Jedi.

La mujer sonrío al ver a los dos soldados formados ante ella a pesar que muchas veces les ha dicho que no lo hicieran, prefería mantener la amistad que existía en el trío en cualquier circunstancia y la confianza, pero era algo que los inculcaron desde hace años, especialmente para Dane que es más experimentado o para Hitch que al ser joven quiere demostrar que todo puede. —¿Cuántas veces le he dicho, Dane, que no se permite fumar en los alrededores de los palacios?— le preguntó alzando una ceja, parte en broma y en serio. Le tomó el cigarro y lo lanzó al suelo. —¿De qué hablaban?— les preguntó a ambos curiosa al momento que los tres comenzaban a caminar alejándose de las puertas del palacio Jedi.

—Lo sé General, pero puede resultar estresante esperar tanto rato sin mucho que hacer. Tiene que entender a un viejo con su vicio— le dijo riéndose al mismo tiempo que se colocaba al lado de la caballero. —Sea como sea, le comentaba a Hitch lo que opinaba de los igualitarios y sus movimientos absurdos que existen en los barrios bajos del planeta. Ya sabe a qué me refiero…

—Ah sí. No te preocupes por ellos, son un pequeño grupo que no gozan de la relevancia necesaria, si te encuentras con alguna célula, lo que tienes que hacer es separarla sin violencia y evitar encontronazos con alguno de ellos— les comentó a ambos pero especialmente al joven soldado.

Ella sabía muy bien de qué grupo hablaban. Tal como le recomendaba al joven, hacía poco se encontró con un grupo dando a conocer la palabra y lo que pregonaban. Sus creencias, sus ideales y su planificación al momento de querer atentar ante el palacio, por más que solo fueran planes de personas populistas ante una asamblea de gente, había que mantenerse atento de todas formas. Lo que hizo fue hablar pacíficamente con las personas involucradas y a pesar que intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el que comandaba al grupo, no pasó de ahí y fácilmente se disolvió.

—Por supuesto General, seguiré sus palabras— fue lo único que comentó. Dahlia volteó a verlo por un momento con dudas pero sin hacerle mucho más caso continuó su camino. Sabía que podía resultar intimidante hablar con ella. Quizás una de los caballero Jedi más famosas de la Orden y la galaxia. Y entre los Hijos de la Fuerza, se hablaba de lo hábil que era con el sable y de la belleza que poseía.

Dahlia era una mujer excepcional ante cualquier ser vivo de la galaxia. No era especialmente alta pero tenía la altura necesaria para que su fuerza y carácter se estuvieran convirtiendo en algo más que rumores dentro de la organización afín a la Orden. Además poseía una cabellera negra color carbón que solía tener atada en una coleta casi todo el tiempo. En sus tiempos libres, los Hijos, bromeaban con el afortunado que pudiera ser el soldado que sirva a ella. No únicamente para admirarla y tenerla como ejemplo ante cualquier adversidad, si no estratega. Que a pesar de ser joven, era excepcional en este campo.

Sin embargo, podía ser infantil y algunas veces muy impertinente, en conjunto con una personalidad algo volátil la que le jugaba una mala pasada. Se decía que en el consejo que era por esos defectos que aún no tenía puesto en él, pero la mayoría vociferaba que sus virtudes eran más. Había más requisitos que tenían que cumplir, existía uno que resaltaba más que los demás, era la ausencia de un gran control de la Fuerza. Dahlia tenía una habilidad única con el sable láser, de los mejores en la historia de la Orden pero no tenía mucho poder en el otro aspecto. Solamente el uso de la telequinesis y sus reflejos eran donde igualaba a los demás Jedi del palacio, fuera de ahí… no destacaba. No lo daba a ver pero le frustraba de sobre manera, no entendía por qué no podía sobresalir como los demás. Pero de igual forma, logró destacar como una luchadora excepcional y eso le valió con el título de Caballero Jedi.

El trío entró a un bar buscando noticias. Como ya era común, venía a este lugar para conseguir algo que podía ser sumamente caro: información. Al ser una Jedi, no era necesario intentar persuadir a alguien dentro de acá, ya que solían sentirse incomodos con uno de ellos en el establecimiento. A cambio de un poco de palabras y que le dirigieran por la dirección correcta, Dahlia hacía la vista gorda, siempre que fueran pequeñas cosas. Se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que hallaron, entre una gran cantidad de gente, era de noche y este era uno de los lugares favoritos de todo tipo de especies. — ¡Mi Jedi favorita!— exclamó en voz alta una mandaloriano que llevaba el lugar. La pelinegra solo sonrió ante las palabras del jefe del bar. Era un hombre alto como casi todos los de su raza, fornido y con cicatrices en todo su cuerpo que denotaban las grandes guerras de las que tomó parte durante los años que vivió en Mandalore. Con el pasar del tiempo se cansó, y decidió cumplir el que era su sueño en realidad: abrir un bar como este en la capital del universo, por mucho que fuera en contra de los ideales de su raza.

—Ahora sí lo soy, supongo…— dijo con un tono irónico al momento que Hitch y Dane se mantuvieron de pie a un lado de ella, para vigilarla y estar atento ante cualquier movimiento extraño, más cuando se trata un local tan abarrotado como este.

—Me ofendes, Dahlia, sabes que digo la verdad— comentó Luka, el mandaloriano pacífico que se encargaba de llevar el bar. —Realmente me gustaría invitarte a unos tragos… — hizo una seña y trajeron de forma inmediata dos cócteles color turquesa los cuales destilaban humo color blanco. —Por supuesto, invita la casa. Si tus queridos Hijos que te siguen quieren algo de beber, pueden hacerlo sin compromiso— agregó con una sonrisa sentándose finalmente frente a la mujer. —Pero ahora dime, ¿qué necesitas?—

La joven lo observó con curiosidad y al ver la bebida, la hizo a un lado. —Sabes que nosotros no bebemos, Luka, no sé porque insiste en causas perdidas— suspiró cansada. —Quiero información sobre los igualitarios. Se sabe que es un pequeño grupo sin importancia en ningún nivel de la sociedad, pero necesitamos controlarlos y que alguno de ellos sea encarcelado por los crímenes de los que han tomado parte— le expliqué seriamente en un tono de voz neutro y que de esta forma solamente él pudiera oírme.

Tocándose la barbilla, el hombre de mediana edad agarró el trago que se había servido para sí mismo y de golpe se tragó todo el líquido. —Te equivocas, Dahlia, poco a poco han dejado de ser un pequeño grupo. Ahora son más y cada día se unen a su casa más personas. — se acercó a la mujer. —Ten cuidado, últimamente han venido para acá a dar a conocer su propaganda basura, normalmente los botaría pero Coruscant es una democracia y no puedo tener mala fama de racismo por ideologías, ya sabes… arruinaría el negocio.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó la mujer con escepticismo. Los igualitarios poco a poco han ido ganando fuerza entre la gente de este planeta. —Supongo que tendremos que ir con cuidado, todos los de la Orden en conjunto con los Hijos…— le dijo levantándose tras la breve estancia. Luka siempre daba información concisa cuando le correspondía pero esta reunión no sirvió para nada. —Si es todo lo que puedes decirme Luka, ya me voy de acá. Necesito ir al palacio a informar sobre esto, aprovechando que todavía hay sol y evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios—.

El mandaloriano hizo una mueca de molestia y alzó una ceja sin dejar de observar a Dahlia. —No sabía que te rendías tan fácil cuando se trata de buscar información. Deberías aprender a mejorar tus habilidades de negociación— ladeó la cabeza con falsa decepción, y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. —Antes que hagas algún comentario astuto, Dahlia, toma esto— el hombre le entregó un holopad con la información necesaria del lugar al cual acudir, a continuación le hizo un gesto de silencio colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y se retiró de la mesa. Tanto la Jedi como los dos hombres que la acompañaban se sorprendieron y sin decir mucho más se retiraron del lugar.

—General, ¿qué es eso?— preguntó el más joven de los dos dejando su posición detrás de Dahlia y colocándose a su lado. Ella volteó y negó con la cabeza y señaló el palacio a lo lejos. El trío se montó en un transporte y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

En dirección al palacio, la mujer volvió a sacar el holopad ahora si lista para hablar. —Luka es muy cuidadoso. Siempre me da información bajo la mesa luego de comentarme algo irrelevante. Suele ser una constante entre nosotros. Un comentario o hecho que no es muy importante… pero por otro lado, me proporciona algo más serio sobre lo mismo de lo que hablábamos. Esto quiere decir que todo el asunto de los Igualitarios puede ser bastante peligroso, no sé qué hay acá dentro y debo esperar a mostrarle esto al consejo — le explicó sin observar a ninguno de los dos subordinados.

Su rostro se distrajo inmediatamente observando el vacío y los grandes edificios en todo Coruscant pensando en que podría desembocar todo esto. Igualitarios metidos en un asunto peligroso en conjunto con los Hutt. Quizás todo esto termine en una misión a uno de los países dominados por ellos, en sigilo y con cuidado. Quien sabe… Habría que esperar a que el consejo le informara sobre el próximo movimiento a Dahlia.

* * *

 **Buenas gente. Esta es mi primera historia, primer fanfic y primer escrito en general sobre cualquier cosa jaja. Realmente siempre tuve en la mente una idea sobre querer plasmar un relato sobre Star Wars en mi cabeza pero nunca sabía como desarrollarla, es mi gran defecto al momento de escribir una... Y aunque ya tengo medianamente una idea, no sé si será del gusto de todo el mundo. Además aprovecho para avisar que esta será una trilogía, empezando por el "Ascenso del Mal" la cual tendrá de todo un poco.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, los personajes y su ambientación: Todos los personajes están creados por mi y vienen mi de cabeza, quizás en algún momento pueda hacer un cameo (ya tengo una idea bastante clara sobre como) de algún canón. Y cabe acotar que la historia esta ambientada cronológicamente unos quinientos años después de lo que hemos visto en las últimas películas (The Force Awakens y The Last Jedi), así puedo tener libertad creativa sin estar atado a algo.**

 **Acepto cualquier crítica siempre que sea constructiva y estoy dispuesto a hacer correcciones por parte de gente con mas experiencia en esto. Además que mi redacción no la considero del todo buena, estoy seguro que hará falta xD.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco... No puedo dar fecha entre uno y otro porque realmente no la sabría dar pero como ya tengo unos cuantos escrito, seguro en un par de días subo el siguiente. El tamaño de los capítulos y su cantidad de palabras variarán mucho, algunos serán más largos que otros, dependiendo de la importancia que se le tenga que dar en el momento de la historia.**

 **Un saludo a todos ;) y realmente espero que sea de su agrado esta historia.**


	2. El hábil Padawan

Dahlia esperaba impacientemente la decisión del consejo y su conclusión, algunas veces odiaba no estar ahí, no poder tomar las decisiones más indicadas cuando se necesitaban. Ella misma se veía capaz de lograr ser alguien que puede ser líder o tomar el mando cuando se le necesita. Su antiguo maestro, que la Fuerza estuviera con él, siempre le decía: "Dahlia eres muy impaciente, tranquilízate, tomate las cosas con calma y verás como todo empieza a ir mejor" con su sonrisa afable y paternal que solía darle a la que en ese entonces era una chiquilla. Su muerte le había afectado mucho, y aún más por las extrañas circunstancias que le habían rodeado. Una misión para investigar al infame Hutt que dominaba el Borde Exterior y nunca se supo de él. Recordaba cómo se había despedido de ella y como la mujer, todavía más inmadura de lo que seguía siendo, no le correspondió la acción por el enojo de no poderlo acompañar y demostrar de lo que era capaz. Quizás él sabía lo que estaba por sucederle, era algo que siempre pensaba la mujer, y por eso tomó la decisión de no llevarla consigo. Los Jedi no debían mostrar emociones pero pensar en su maestro siempre le resultaba duro… Lo extraño fue que luego de eso, fue ascendida a Caballero Jedi y tuvo la opción de no volver a tener de nuevo a un maestro. Ella misma aprendería todo lo que debía saber, y así, cinco años después lo ha hecho.

Las puertas del consejo se abrieron en señal de que Dahlia podía pasar, y así fue, se levantó cuidadosamente acomodándose la túnica larga color negro que usaba y entró al gran salón que mostraba la gran vista de parte de Coruscant.

Se colocó en el centro sin dejar de observar al maestro Kovac, el zabrak que encabezaba la Orden. —Caballero Symmetria— se dirigió directamente a ella, usando su apellido. —Nos resulta muy curiosa la información que se hallaba dentro del holopad que rápidamente nos hiciste llegar… — suspiró profundamente. —Pero de la misma forma que eso, nos gustaría saber… ¿De dónde sacaste esto?— le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de Dahlia. Esto la molestaba siempre, todo era una prueba, parte de algún plan para seguir demostrando que si podía estar acá.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos la mujer pudo sonreír de medio lado. —Gracias a un contacto, un viejo amigo que lleva un bar no muy lejos de acá. Es una persona que conoce muy bien todo lo que acontece en Coruscant y cuando ve situaciones que le llaman la atención, a él una persona que lo ha visto todo, se la hace llegar a autoridades… Casi siempre ante alguno de los capitanes de los Hijos de la Fuerza, pero esta vez fue la excepción, me la hizo llegar a mí…— respondió con voz neutral sin dejar de ver a Kovac. —Asumo, maestros, que efectivamente la información encontrada es valiosa, ¿no?— intuyó esperando la respuesta del consejo.

—Así es— dijo Joy. Una maestra humana. —Me parece bien que tengas contactos e información sobre el bajo mundo por amigos como este, pero solo ten cuidado… Uno nunca puede saber cuándo la información que proviene es totalmente fiable y segura, por lo mismo tenemos que asegurarnos que sea así— volteó a mirar a Tukar, otro maestro del consejo.

Tukar, el alto maestro solamente sonrió ante la palabra de la otra mujer que le había proporcionado a él. —Sí, hay que asegurarse de que sea fidedigna— tomó aire y tomando el holopad con sus manos comenzó a explicar que contenía. —La trata de esclavos. Uno de los temas más infames que existen en el Borde Exterior. Poblaciones de cualquier especie es forzada a muchos tipos de cosas. Indistintamente de los crímenes, es un hecho que lo es. Por lo mismo: hay una nueva droga que afecta las actitudes de la gente. Los hace actuar de una forma totalmente distinta a lo que son, ya sea para obligarlos a asesinar, torturar u otras cosas que preferimos no plantearnos todavía. Imagínate, querida Dahlia, lo que sería esa arma biológica dentro del palacio o dentro de una Caballero Jedi como tú, sería algo catastrófico. Pueden hacer máquinas de matar… y lo más preocupante— bajó la mirada con tristeza. —Es que parece que cada vez aumentan los casos. En Tantooine ha habido una serie de asesinatos a nuestros contactos, como tú llamas a este tipo de gente— acotó con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que la mujer también lo hacía. —, y nos hemos quedados ciegos en cuanto a los movimientos que hay en el planeta árido. Necesitamos que vayas, identifiques y, si puedes, detengas al principal sospechoso de regar esta plaga— Dahlia asintió sin dudarlo. Detendría a ese sujeto ella sola.

—Por supuesto, para evitar accidentes diplomáticos irán sin que nadie se entere de ustedes— Dahlia supuso que se refería a los Hijos de la Fuerza pero no, al ver una figura masculina entrar se sorprendió. ¿Con quién iría? —Uno de nuestros Padawan mas prodigiosos te acompañará en esta misión y será quien esté contigo en todo momento durante la misión— ella no lo reconocía, ¿quién era? —Luxem, ella es la Caballero Jedi llamada Dahlia Symmetria, seguro has oído hablar de ella— el joven sonrío con un poco de arrogancia y bajó la cabeza en señal positiva ante el maestro Kovac. —Será quien te de las ordenes durante toda la operación y como compañeros en armas, se apoyarán el uno al otro en todo momento, recuerden que allá estarán solos. Estoy convencido de que podrán congeniar bien y finalizarán lo más rápido posible la misión encargada, la cual, antes que lo preguntes joven Symmetria, ya Luxem sabe… Sin más que decirles. Que La Fuerza esté con ustedes. Pueden retirarse— y así ambos salieron de la habitación. Dahlia no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca había conocido a este chico. ¿Cómo es que sabía sobre todo si ella estuvo fuera del lugar sin que nadie más entrara a la antesala? Decidió no pensar más en eso y sin más, volteó a ver a Luxem quien no se había molestado en verla.

—Luxem, un gusto poder conocerte. Lástima que no nos hayamos visto antes— dijo con amabilidad la mujer. Fue apenas en ese instante que el hombre volteó y pudo prestarle toda la atenció. —Estoy segura que podremos llevarnos bien y terminar esto de la mejor manera posible—. Y en ese momento detalló al muchacho: con el cabello rebelde sin ser corto ni largo y un poco rojizo, bastante alto, superando a Dahlia y además, con una contextura atlética que demostraba lo fuerte y ágil que podía ser. La Jedi se admitió a si misma que se impresionó con el aprendiz, parece que no le quedaba mucho para que tuvieran el mismo rango.

En ese momento el joven sonrió, con un atisbo de arrogancia. —Un gusto igualmente, Caballero Dahlia… ojalá pueda aprender mucho con usted— a pesar de los buenos modales, a Dahlia le parecía aun sospechosa la actitud del joven Padawan, pero decidió dejarla pasar. Ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y bajando un poco la cabeza como gesto de cortesía continuaron ambos caminando cada uno para recoger sus cosas y prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos :) acá tienen el segundo capítulo de "El ascenso del mal". Puede parecer que los capítulos son un poco tranquilos, sin que esté sucediendo exactamente nada, pero poco a poco vamos a llegar a la acción, primeramente debo presentar a los personajes protagonistas y sus puntos de vista, los cuales aun faltan (puedo dar la pista que serán cuatro o cinco, aun me estoy decidiendo con este último). Evidentemente Dahlia es la protagonista principal de esta historia pero eso no significa que otros no puedan tomar en algunas ocasiones las riendas de la historia. Pero les prometo que al final les gustará (o eso espero jajajaja).  
**

 **Un saludo.**

 **** **PD. Siento que el capítulo sea mas corto, es algo que aun estoy mejorando, hacerlos todos medianamente igual en cuanto a cantidad de palabras o que contengan más.**


End file.
